


Returning Memories

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, sorta angst, sorta fluff, suppressed memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: When stuck in a cave, Optimus finally feels some long lost memories return.
Relationships: Megatronus/Orion Pax, Orion Pax/Megatronus (past)
Kudos: 17





	Returning Memories

It was the best thing that had happened to him. And to think in the beginning he was furious.

  
  


#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  
  


It could have been easily avoided, and it was really all Knockout's fault. The medic had been hounding Megatron to shopping, stating that he "had horribly dull armor for someone with so much character " and "needed to be polished and shined more often". And so of course he went. Just to make him shut up. But he wouldn't have gone, not if he had known that Jazz had forced Optimus out of his own office to see the daylight too.

  
  


They ran into each other at the food quart. Knockout had decided that his lord _needed_ to try frozen yogurt, and apparently, so had Jazz. 

  
  


Megatron was actually enjoying his frozen yogurt, (chocolate and vanilla with Oreos and chocolate sauce on top) when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Are you sure we can eat in our holoforms Jazz?"

"Absolutely, Boss! Look, Megatron is doing it," Megatron froze, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

"Ah, slag," he muttered. Megatron could feel Optimus's stare at his back.

"Alright. That's it. We’re leaving," He growled. He dragged Knockout away and was soon far enough from humans to assume his Bi-pedal mode. They he began to pace and rant while Knockout watched, annoyed. 

“Of all the times to drag me out of the Nemesis!” 

Knockout looked at the ground, seemingly bored, but then looked up, alarmed.

  
  


“Uh, my Lord-“

  
  


“Do not interrupt me Knockout!”

  
  


“But my Lord-“

  
  


“SILENCE! You know what?! You probably planned this! Running into Optimus!”

  
  


“My Lord you really should-“

  
  


“I thought you were smarter then this! Loyal! But no! Running into Optimus at the mall!” Knockout rolled his optics.

  
  


“It’s called coincidence, my Lord. But now that

you’re listening to me, you really should-“

  
  


CRUMBLE. 

  
  


The ground beneath Megatron opened up, and down went Megatron. He went down a long tunnel, for many minutes, and VERY fast, until he reached a cave. The rocks that had disintegrated underneath him blocked any way out. There was another tunnel leading up, but he heard a weird noise from it... which turned out to be a tumbling Prime.

"Oh, you have GOT to be _kidding_ me." 

  
  


So there they were. Stuck in a cave together, with no way to get out. Why did this stuff always happen to him?

  
  


There was steady silence for a while. Megatron absolutely refused to look at Optimus. He was really pissed off. He had, although he would never admit it, actually been having fun at the mall. It was a nice change in scenery from the dark walls of the Nemesis, and all because of Optimus, he now was forced to have to go back to the Nemesis. And to make it worse, Megatron never got to finish his damn good frozen yogurt!

  
  


He was going to murder him.

  
  


#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  
  


Optimus had been having quite a fun day with Jazz. Jazz had gotten him excited about frozen yogurt... and then they ran into Megatron. If he was being completely honest, Optimus never would have thought that Megatron would want to go to a human mall. 

  
  


Yet there Megatron was, seemingly enjoying his own frozen yogurt. He seemed happy, chatting with Knockout, until he made optic contact with Optimus and then that thundering frown that he was used to was back. Megatron had growled and dragged a pissed off Knockout out of there. 

  
  


It hurt Optimus more than he would ever admit. He didn’t know why. Megatron was the enemy... but for some reason seeing Megatron so happy reminded him of a time before the war. When his name wasn’t Optimus, when he wasn’t a Prime. When he was just a simple archivist from Iacon.

  
  


When Megatron.....

  
  
  


was Megatronus. 

  
  


~~~flashback~~~

  
  


“Just try it!”

“No.”

“Come on Orion. How do you know you don’t like it if you haven’t tried it?”

“It looks nasty!”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover!”

“No good Energon is crystalized and sparkly and-and-and **purple**!”

“It’s called _rock_ candy! Not all Energon sweets are gooey!”

“Nope.”

“....”

“Can’t make me.”

“.....”

“.... Oh _fine_.”

“Yay! You’ll like it, I promise!”

  
  


~~~end of flashback~~~

Optimus couldn’t help the tears that fell slowly down his face. And before he knew it, he was talking. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh, how could they,” he whispered. He knew. He knew, he knew, he knew. His memories. They were back. He had betrayed the person he had told that he loved. The Matrix. It took his memories. It took his beloved. 

“Oh... I am so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

  
  


#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

  
  


Megatron was confused. And worried, to a degree. One second Optimus was quiet, the next he was sobbing and saying sorry. 

“Prime? What in the Pit-“

“ **That’s not my name**!” Megatron blinked.

“As far as I know, that’s been your name for 8 million years.”

“I DIDN’T REMEMBER! You have to believe me! _I didn’t remember! They took it! Them! They took them!”_

“Didn’t remember what? Who took what? Prime what the frag-“

“MY NAME ISN’T OPTIMUS PRIME! MY NAME IS ORION PAX!” 

  
  


Now Megatron was shell shocked.

“Orion Pax?”

“Megatronus...Megatron... I’m so sorry! They took my memories! I didn’t know who you were! I didn’t know how much I lov- how much I cared! Please! Believe me!” Megatron couldn’t believe his audio receptors. He remembered Orion Pax very fondly. At least, until the day he emerged as Optimus Prime and had no idea who he was.

  
  


~~~flashback~~~

  
  


“Orion! How did it go? Did the council agree to any of our demands?” Megatronus rushed up to Orion. It was then he noticed how much a) bigger Orion was. Megatronus was still taller and broader but, wow. And b)? B) Orion was looking at him as if he had no idea who the heck he was.

“Orion...?” Said mech cocked his helm and looked at him curiously and cooly.

  
  


“My name is Optimus Prime, not Orion. Do I know you?”

  
  


~~~end of flashback~~~

  
  


“Now you return? What do you mean they took them? Who took what?” Orion sobbed.

“They took my memories. I went into the senate, and they were so kind to me. They told me-“ a sudden snarl erupted from Orion’s vocalizer. “I’m going to murder him,” he spat. Megatron blinked.

“Who?”

“Sentinel. It was him that led me to the reformatting room. Him that jumped me, him that pried open the plates to my spark chamber. Him that stuffed the Matrix into my spark chamber.”

  
  


But then Orion went silent. 

“I have both the memories from before the war,” he looked up at Megatron. “And after. You’ve changed. You’ve become the very people we were fighting to free ourselves from. You’ve become cruel and evil and hellbent on destruction. What happened?” Megatron raised an optic ridge.

“You. After I lost you, after you became a Prime, I was spark broken. I thought you had willingly become a Prime, I thought you had willingly left and betrayed me.

  
  


I was horrified. Starscream and Soundwave tried to console me but to no avail. I saw you being paraded around Cybertron and I just lost it. And that was when the war exploded.” Orion looked at him. Slowly he began to nod.

“I have not lost any love for you Megatron. As much as I hate it, I’m still a Prime. I will not stop fighting for what is right, and it will kill me to hurt you even more. Can we please talk about peace?” Megatron looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Now that I know who you really are, I suppose so. However, I want you to keep in mind that we will not be just giving up, and that I also have not lost any love you. And what in the Pits do you want me to call you? Orion Prime?” Orion looked at him.

“To be honest, that sounds perfect.”

  
  



End file.
